


i can be the subject of your dreams (your sickening desire)

by ProfessionalMess, thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Shiro, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex after fighting, Spanking, Top Lance, ashley and me are whores for shance now, i cant think of anything else im tired, improper aftercare, is that all, just brief mention, lance is hella daddy, nothing explicit tho, ok so, quality tho ;), quite angst heavy this one, shiro passes out, sub!Shiro, tw mention of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/pseuds/ProfessionalMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: 'I'm going to fuck you.' Lance said quietly, a soft growl in his throat mimicking Shiro's. 'And you are going to beg.'Shiro held onto his anger the best he could, despite how weak Lance's words made him. He didn't answer, his admission clear on his face as he offered no resistance, letting Lance do as he pleased.





	i can be the subject of your dreams (your sickening desire)

**Author's Note:**

> me and ashley have become sluts for shance so we wanted to share this bc we're thirsty ;)

Lance was curled up on Shiro’s bed, blankets pulled tight around him and face pressed against Shiro’s pillow as tears quickly slid down his cheeks. He was clutching his phone, which he’d long since stopped the ability to see to type when he had started crying. 

Because Matt had told Shiro, and Shiro could go up and see everything Lance had said. And Lance had said a lot. And he hadn’t apologised, he’d treated it as a joke, as if him being in love and not ready to say yet was amusing to him and he just wanted to wreck it. 

He and Shiro had been really good, recently, and Lance didn’t want that to change. He wasn’t ready to give that up yet, wasn’t ready for that to change. This wasn’t fair. He wasn’t ready. 

Shiro was more than a little surprised to find Lance in his own bed, even if it was the first place he checked. He entered the room slowly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. 

'Lance?' 

Lance gave a soft whimper, looking up at him, eyes filled with tears and he reached out shakily for Shiro. 

Shiro reached out and pulled Lance into his arms, cradling him tightly and cooing softly under his breath. 

'Lance, angel. What's wrong?' 

Lance crumpled in his arms. ‘I- M-Matt- h-he- said-‘ He broke off softly with a small choked sob. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen, this wasn’t how he wanted it to go. 

'Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say anything right now,' Shiro said, rocking them back and forth. 

Lance cried softly into him, trying to calm himself a little. ‘He t-told you about... I- have- I have _feelings..._ f-for you.’ He whimpered, burying his face into Shiro’s chest. 

'I thought you didn't want a feelings thing,' Shiro said softly, holding him. 

‘It- it just h-happened...’ Lance murmured shakily, trying to curl into him further. ‘I have s-so many...’ 

'So many what?' Shiro asked, slightly confused. 

‘Feelings!’ Lance huffed, against his chest. 

'Oh,' Shiro said. He didn't know what to say to that. 'Uh, I'm sorry? I didn't know having feelings for me was such a bad thing.' 

‘It-it’s _not._ ’ Lance mumbled, shaking his head against Shiro’s chest. ‘I just- I didn’t- want it to happen like this... I didn’t want to t-tell you...’ 

'Yeah, I get that. I'm sure they'll be pretty fleeting,' Shiro sighed softly. 

Lance frowned at that, sitting up to look at Shiro, tears still in his eyes. Fleeting? Was that what Shiro thought this was? Of course he did, of course Shiro hadn’t caught feelings too, of course Shiro hadn’t meant anything he’d said, when Lance stupidly had. Of course that’s all this was to him. Something fleeting, something to fill a void while they were here but not forever. 

‘Its not like that.’ He said, clenching his jaw. ‘I _love_ you.’ He said softly before he could stop himself. 

Shiro flinched at his words, but not even at the words so much as the way they were said. 'God, even _that_ sounds the same.' 

Lance blinked, wetting his lip and then realised what Shiro meant. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’ He asked, chest feeling tight and heavy. 

God, he never should have told him. Lance never should have believed anything Shiro had said. Why would he? Like he’d said, he hadn’t wanted a feelings thing. He had thought that they had both developed feelings together... But clearly Shiro hadn’t and was still too hung up on his ex. Still too hung up on sleeping with someone who reminds him so much of him as some cheap replacement. 

‘I’m not his replacement...’ Lance said quietly, more hurt in his voice than he would have liked. 

'Aren't you, though? You didn't even know him and yet you seem so insistent on doing everything just like he did. You have that exact same fucking look in your eyes when you look at me, the exact same smile on your fact when you tell me things you don't mean. How can you act the same but feel differently? Because if there's anything I know, it's this: Adam didn't love me. Adam didn't want my forever. Adam didn't want my ring around his finger or my last name or my love or anything I had to offer him. So that makes you a ticking time bomb before you start feeling the same.' 

Lance felt instantly sick. This was all he had been the whole time to Shiro. Nothing had meant anything. 

'I love you.' He said softly, eyes filled with tears, with some stupid hope that maybe Shiro would see him for who he was instead of an echo of someone else. 'Takashi, I love you.' 

Shiro huffed a bitter laugh, shaking his head. 'If I had a dollar for every time he told me the same thing, I'd be a rich man.' 

Lance scrambled out of Shiro's lap as fast as he could, stumbling backwards a little as he stood up, breathing coming fast and uneven as he looked at Shiro in disbelief. 

'Is that all I am to you? Just some replacement for him? Why are you even with me? Because I look like him? Because I sound like him? Am I not a _fucking_ individual? Have you got _any_ idea how disrespectful that is? I am _not_ just some cheap replacement for your ex. I am _nothing_ like him, and you should _fucking_ know that.' He spat harshly at him, willing the tears in his eyes to go away. 

'Do you know how long I've spent trying to forget about him? Do you think I want to be like this? Do you think I want to remember the shit he put me through and never have the ability to move on? I've tried to fix myself so many times, tried to make myself forget, but I can't. I'm broken. And I don't fucking know what to do about it. I want you to be two separate people in my mind, but how the _fuck_ am I supposed to do that?' 

'Fuck. This is why I told Keith I couldn't fall for you, _this_ is why I said to Keith I could _never_ tell you how I felt. You are too fucking emotionally unavailable, fuck.' Lance said, clenching his jaw and running a hand through his hair. 'I'm fucking sorry that he hurt you, okay? But people get hurt every day. People go through things and they break up and they fucking fall in love again. Is it that much of a crazy concept to move the _fuck_ on?' He asked, feeling slightly hysterical. This was everything he had said to Keith would happen, and Keith had assured him it wouldn't. 'I can't believe I ever even for a moment thought that you felt the same. You could _never_ love me because you're still too hung up on him. I. Am. Not. Adam.' 

'Really? You can't believe I've ever felt the same? Look at all the things I've fucking _given you,_ Lance. You know who gets to call me Takashi? People I _love._ You know who gets to know about my past? People I _love._ You know who gets to know when I'm breaking down and losing my mind and need someone to be there for me? People. I. _Love_. But what the fuck do you think you've given _me?'_

'What the fuck have I given you?' Lance asked quietly, taking a step closer to him. 'What the fuck have I given you?' Lance felt himself slapping Shiro in the face before he realised he was doing it. 'That's fucking rich. I don't know, Shiro, what _have_ I given you? Or did you just conveniently forget? How dare you. How _fucking dare_ you say that to me? I'm sorry that your break up was more traumatic for you than having your throat raped. Sorry that doesn't fucking count for anything. I had _never_ told _anyone_. I told you. How fucking _dare_ you say that to me?' 

Shiro stared up at Lance for a long moment, his cheek burning from where Lance had slapped him. 'Yeah?' he said eventually, his voice deathly quiet, forgetting to think before he opened his mouth. 'Maybe those people took advantage of you because you promised them forever and didn't mean it.' 

Lance slapped him again. Hard. He pushed him roughly backwards, his back hitting the mattress. 'Yeah. Maybe you're right. Maybe it was my fault after all, maybe I did ask for it.' He said bitterly. 'Except I never did. Except the only person I have ever said that to is you. But look where that fucking got me.' He leaned over him a little. 'None of that matters anyway though, right? Like you said, I never wanted a feelings thing. Isn't that all we are?' He asked, clambering onto Shiro's lap, straddling him and taking both of Shiro's wrists in his hands and holding them above his head as he leaned over him. 'Fuck buddies?' 

'If that were true, it'd make this whole thing a whole lot fucking easier, wouldn't it?' Shiro snarled, glaring up at Lance as he pinned him to the mattress. 

'If you don't love me and I don't love you then what is there left? What is there left except this?' He asked, grinding his hips down against Shiro's. 'Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what we both wanted? We said nothing would change, so don't you fucking dare tell me forever if you're not prepared to deal with the consequences.' He snapped, grinding down against him again. 

Shiro continued to glare up at him, his eyes darkening as Lance grinded against him. 'Yeah. Clearly I'm not very good at forever.' 

'Clearly.' Lance spat, grinding against him again a little more, still holding Shiro's wrists firmly above his head, leaning in to bite at Shiro's jaw and then taking his bottom lip between his teeth and dragging it, biting down a little. 

Shiro let out a moan that was almost a growl, rolling his hips up to meet Lance and watching him tug at his bottom lip. 

'I'm going to fuck you.' Lance said quietly, a soft growl in his throat mimicking Shiro's. 'And you are going to beg.' 

Shiro held onto his anger the best he could, despite how weak Lance's words made him. He didn't answer, his admission clear on his face as he offered no resistance, letting Lance do as he pleased. 

Lance grinded down on him again, releasing his wrists and sitting up on Shiro’s lap, quickly pulling off his shirt, and then Shiro’s, raking his nails over his chest. 

Shiro arched wordlessly into his touch, breath already coming quicker as he rocked his hips against Lance. 

‘Are you going to be a good boy for me, Takashi?’ Lance growled softly, fingers quickly unbuttoning his pants as he shuffled down a little to sit on Shiro’s thighs. 

'Such a good boy,' Shiro breathed, resisting the urge to flinch at the use of his first name. 

Lance wet his lip, holding back a soft moan at that. ‘Good boy.’ He said softly, pulling Shiro’s pants down and palming his cock through his boxers. 

Shiro moaned softly, pushing his hips into Lance's hand. 

Lance shuffled back a little more, leaning down to mouth wetly over his cock through his boxers, looking up at him. 

Shiro's breath caught in his throat, holding Lance's gaze as he rocked against his mouth, silently begging for more. 

‘Tell me what you want.’ Lance demanded quietly, fingertips tracing over his cock as he pulled back. 

'Want you to fuck me. Want you to ruin me, be mean, treat me like a slut,' Shiro said, spreading his legs. 

Lance made a soft sound at that, getting off of his lap, still lightly palming his cock. ‘I don’t need to _treat_ you like a slut, Takashi. You _are_ one.’ Lance said, getting up. ‘Now be a good boy and strip.’ He said, pulling his own pants off and going to get the lube from the drawer. 

__

Shiro sat up and stripped his clothes off quickly, watching Lance as he retrieved the lube. 

__

‘Good boy.’ Lance said, wetting his lip. ‘Now lie back down and spread your legs.’ He said, tossing the lube to him. ‘I want to watch you open yourself up for me.’ 

__

Shiro moaned softly and did as he was told, laying back and spreading his legs, pouring lube into his fingers and pushing a finger inside himself with no hesitation. 

__

Lance made a small sound of approval, clambering back on the bed next to him. 

__

It wasn't long before Shiro was able to add a second finger, rocking back onto the digits as his other hand came up to play with his nipples, his legs spreading wider and his back arching slightly off the bed. 

__

Fuck.’ Lance cursed softly, wanting nothing more than to watch Shiro play with himself until he came. Instead he gave Shiro’s inner thigh a light harsh whack. ‘Did I tell you that you could touch yourself anywhere else? Are you that desperate already?’ 

__

Shiro moaned and nodded, biting his lip and letting his hand drop back to the bed, trading playing with his nipples with teasing his prostate instead. 

__

Lance gave a soft tut. ‘God, should have fucked you weeks ago, look at you.’ He said, bringing his own hands to play with both of Shiro’s nipples for a moment, rolling them between his fingertips. 

__

Shiro moaned at the touch and let his eyes fall shut, slipping in a third finger and rubbing over his prostate slowly, circling his hips. 

__

Lance traced a line with his fingertip down to Shiro’s cock, lightly brushing his fingers over it, watching his face as he did so and then loosely gripped it. 

__

Shiro tilted his head back and let out a long moan, pushing his hips into Lance's touch before circling back on his fingers. 

__

Lance gave a soft tut, slowly stroking Shiro’s cock in his hand. ‘Now, now, Takashi. I don’t have all day to wait for little sluts to be finished playing with themselves.’ He scolded. 

__

'Sorry,' Shiro said breathlessly, pulling his fingers out with a whine and bringing them to his mouth, sucking on them and moaning at the taste. 

__

Lance cursed softly under his breath, trailing his hand down to Shiro’s hole and slipping his fingers into him. ‘There’s a good boy. Now tell me what you want.’ He said softly, his tone firm as he pulled his fingers back out and went back to teasing his cock. 

__

'Want you to fuck me,' Shiro said, gripping the sheets as he rolled his hips into Lance's fist. 'Want it hard, want it mean. Want you to fuck me 'til I can't breathe, 'til I regret being alive.' 

__

Lance quirked the side of his mouth up into a tiny smile despite himself. ‘You would think it would have the opposite effect.’ He mused, stopping the movements of his hand on Shiro’s cock. ‘Tall order, but I can do it.’ He said, narrowing his eyes and wetting his lip. He really hoped he could. 

__

Shiro's only reply was a whimper in the back of his throat, hips bucking into a touch that was no longer there and fingers twisting into the sheets. 

__

‘Get on your hands and knees then, whore. I’m not going to fuck you like this, you don’t deserve it.’ Lance snapped. 

__

Shiro was quick to follow Lance's directions, scrambling onto his hands and knees and wiggling his ass to taunt Lance. 'You should go get a belt from the closet and wrap it around my throat and choke me,' Shiro said, whimpering again at the thought. 

__

Lance held back a moan at that and instead brought his hand down to slap Shiro’s ass. ‘That’s real cute, Takashi.’ He said, slapping him again. ‘You think you get a say in what I’m going to do to you?’ He asked, scoffing. ‘I’ll indulge you this once. But that’s _all_ , understand? You don’t _get_ to ask for things.’ 

__

Shiro moaned loudly and pushed his ass further into the air as Lance slapped him, close to shaking. 'Yes, daddy,' he moaned, letting his eyes fall closed. 'Won't ask for anything else.' 

__

‘Fuck.’ Lance cursed. Shiro calling him daddy probably shouldn’t have been as hot as Lance was currently finding it. ‘There’s my good little slut.’ He said, going over to the closet to get out a belt, and smirking a little as he found Shiro’s box of toys in there too. He opened it curiously, and picked out a ring for himself. If Shiro wanted to get wrecked? Lance was going to wreck him. 

__

'Daddy,' Shiro moaned from the bed, shaking his ass again. 'So empty, daddy. Come fill me up.' 

__

A whine caught in the back of Lance’s throat. Yes, he was definitely going to need that ring. He went back over to the bed and quickly put it on his cock before reaching around to secure the belt around Shiro’s neck. ‘What do you say, Takashi?’ He asked, running his fingers down Shiro’s spine to rest on his ass, squeezing a little. 

__

'Please, daddy, please,' Shiro moaned, pushing his ass back into Lance's hands. 'Please.' 

__

Lance hummed. ‘That’s not what I meant, Takashi. What do you say when daddy gives you what you want?’ He asked, tugging Shiro’s head back with the belt. 

__

Shiro gasped, letting his head be pulled back by the belt around his throat, cock jumping in excitement. 'Thank you, daddy,' Shiro moaned softly. 

__

‘Good boy.’ Lance praised softly, keeping a firm hold on the belt and using his other hand to lightly slap the head of his cock over Shiro’s hole a few times. 

__

Shiro moaned at the praise, already feeling incredibly desperate, rocking his hips back against Lance's touch, silently begging for Lance to enter him. 

__

‘Do you think you deserve it, Takashi?’ Lance asked, slowly thrusting his cock over his hole. ‘Do you really think you deserve daddy’s cock?’ 

__

Shiro whimpered, shaking his head. 'No, daddy. Sluts don't deserve anything.' 

__

‘Good. You’re right, Takashi. You don’t deserve _anything_.’ He said, keeping his head up with the belt in one hand, other hand gripping at his hip as he began to push his cock inside of him, biting down hard on his lip because fuck this was good and they should have done this weeks ago. 

__

Shiro moaned loudly, his spine arching slightly and hands gripping at the sheets as Lance pushed into him. 'Fuck. More, daddy.' 

__

Lance dug his nails into the skin over his hip and pulling on the belt. ‘I thought you weren’t going to ask for anything else, Takashi.’ He scolded, stopping completely, not pushing in the rest of the way. 

__

'Demanding is different than asking, daddy,' Shiro said around the pressure on his throat. 'You never said I couldn't do that.' 

__

Lance slapped his ass hard, and then again. ‘Don’t try to be clever, Takashi. You’re my slut. My _stupid, dumb_ little slut.’ He said, slapping him again and pushing the rest of the way in swiftly. 

__

Shiro cried out loudly, fisting the sheets as Lance pushed into him, his ass stinging in the best way possible. 'Yes, daddy. Your stupid, dumb slut.' 

__

‘Don’t you fucking forget it.’ He said and then smirked a little. ‘You like it when daddy slaps your ass, Takashi?’ Lance asked, tenderly stroking his thumb over the reddened skin before slapping him again hard. 

__

'Yes, daddy. Hurts so good,' Shiro moaned, thighs starting to shake as Lance slapped him again. 

__

Lance made a small sound that was half amusement and half arousal, beginning to thrust slowly in and out of him and slapped his other ass cheek, pinkening the skin a little in contrast to the red on the other side. 

__

Shiro raised a fist from the sheets and bit his knuckle, quieting his desperate whimpers and moans and Lance fucked him slowly, slapping his ass. 

__

‘No. You won’t do that.’ Lance snapped. ‘I want to hear all your slutty noises.’ He said, fucking into him teasingly slowly and deeply, slapping his ass a few more times, successfully creating a nice red tinge to his skin. 

__

Shiro let his hand drop again, whining low in his throat as Lance teased him. 'Daddy...' 

__

Lance tutted. ‘What do you say when you do something daddy doesn’t like, Takashi? I didn’t think I’d have to train you up to be a good slut for me.’ He scolded, grinding his cock into him and swallowing a moan, biting hard on his lip. 

__

'Sorry, daddy,' Shiro gasped breathlessly, head tilted back. ''M sorry. Sorry I made you unhappy. Sorry I'm not being a good slut for you.' 

__

‘Maybe I’d forgive you if you _meant_ it.’ Lance growled, beginning to fuck into him a little harder and faster. 

__

'You wouldn't believe me even if I did,' Shiro said, choking on a loud moan. 

__

Lance slapped him harder than he had the other times, pulling hard on the belt and fucking harder into him. ‘I think, Takashi. That it is you who doesn’t believe things that are true. So I suggest you shut that whore mouth of yours before I shut it for you.’ He snarled, feeling a wave of anger wash over him. 

__

'Is that a threat or a promise, daddy?' Shiro asked, spine arching as Lance pulled at his throat and fucked into him harshly. 

__

'A threat.' Lance spat. 'So, shut the _fuck_ up, whore.' He snapped, slapping him hard again, snapping his hips into Shiro and letting out a low moan. 

__

Shiro grinned smugly as Lance finally made a noise for him, his voice just as pretty as it was when Lance was the one on his hands and knees. 

__

Lance relaxed a little when Shiro didn't say anything else, not sure he could take another jab at his feelings, so swallowed another moan, fucking roughly into him, using his hand on Shiro's hip to pull his body back against his cock. 

__

Shiro wasn't sure how quiet Lance had wanted him to be, but he could only stop himself for so long before the moans began slipping from between his lips again, his hips rolling back into Lance's cock rapidly as if they were made for it. 

__

Lance loosened his grip on the belt for a moment, gripping Shiro at the back of his neck and pushing him down onto his elbows, grabbing one of his arms and guiding it to his cock before grabbing the belt back up and holding it firmly. 

__

'Touch yourself.' He instructed, a soft groan escaping his lips as he fucked roughly into Shiro. 

__

Shiro fucked into his fist immediately, rocking his hips between his hand and Lance's hips with ease, spreading his legs wider and angling his hips so Lance would nail his prostate when he fucked into him. 

__

Lance dug his nails into the flesh of Shiro's ass as he fucked him, groaning softly and tugging a little on the belt. 'Fuck...' He breathed quietly. 

__

'Do I look pretty, daddy? Do I feel good?' Shiro asked, breath hitching as Lance's nails dug into him, running his thumb through his slit and moaning loudly. 

__

'You look fucking gorgeous, Takashi. Look so fucking pretty like this for me, feel so good around my cock.' Lance said breathlessly. 'Such a good little slut for me, taking my cock so well.' 

__

'Love your cock, daddy,' Shiro moaned, bucking into his fist with a whine. 'So close.' 

__

'Cum for me then, Takashi.' Lance moaned, fucking hard into him. 'Cum for daddy.' 

__

Shiro thumbed through his slit again and spilled into his hand with a high-pitched whine, fucking himself back onto Lance's cock. 'Don't stop, daddy,' he gasped, mouthing hanging open as he panted and moaned. 'Please don't stop.' 

__

'Not gonna stop baby, gonna wreck you.' Lance said, cursing himself internally at the endearment. Shiro didn't deserve it. 

__

'Yes, daddy, please. Wanna feel you for weeks,' Shiro moaned, bringing his hand up to sloppily clean his cum from his skin. 

__

'You will. Gonna fuck you like this for hours, take you apart until you can't even breathe, can't even remember your name.' Lance said in a soft growl, snapping his hips into Shiro. 'Gonna wreck you, gonna ruin you.' 

__

Shiro let out a loud, desperate moan, his cock twitching at the thought. 'Daddy...' he whimpered, shoving his hips back onto Lance's cock. 

__

'Look at you.' Lance groaned. 'So needy and desperate, just cum and still so eager for more. Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock. Is that slutty hole of yours so desperate to be filled? Can't even stop after you've cum, huh? Need it for hours? Need daddy to wreck your hole for hours?' 

__

'Yes, daddy, yes. Need you for hours, need you for as long as you'll take me,' Shiro moaned, panting heavily as he rolled his hips smoothly. He brought a hand up to weakly tug at the belt around his throat, letting out a whine. 'Thought you were gonna choke me, daddy. I can still breathe. Hate it.' 

__

Lance tugged harshly on the belt, dragging Shiro's head up and back a little and slapped his ass twice more. 

__

'You think I care about what you want? Think I care if you can still breathe or not? Think I care if this feels good for you or not? You are nothing but my fucking little whore, so don't think for a minute that I do' Lance spat, slapping him again. 

__

Shiro could only let out a whine as his spine arched almost painfully, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up, his hands scrabbling at the mattress for something to hold onto. 

__

'That what you wanted, whore?' Lance snarled, pulling a little more. 'You want daddy to hurt you like this?' Choke you until you can't breathe? Slap you until you're all red and sore? Fuck you until you're crying?' 

__

Shiro whined again and tried his best to nod, tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes as Lance fucked him and blocked his air, the pressure on his throat making his head fuzzy. 

__

'Answer me, slut.' Lance snapped, slapping him again, pulling him roughly back against his cock. 

__

'Dah-ddy,' Shiro rasped, clutching the sheets so hard he thought he might rip them. 'Ye-- Mmmmmmnn... Y-yes.' 

__

'Good boy, Takashi.' Lance praised softly, stroking his hand softly over the marks on Shiro's ass and slapping him hard again, fucking into him as roughly as he could, feeling so desperate to cum himself but the appeal of wrecking Shiro like this was too good to pass up for an orgasm. 

__

Shiro's body jerked from a pleasant mixture of the slap and the praise, his eyes mostly shut and his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath. 

__

Drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth, his hips working against Lance's desperately as he gripped at the sheets and his cock dripped precum between his legs. 

__

His vision was becoming hazy and filled with spots, his lungs burning in a way that felt so fucking good as Lance pounded into him, punching every breath that he managed to take right back out. 

__

His head was fuzzy and it felt like the world kept moving, leaving him completely at Lance's mercy and knowing the belt around his throat was the only thing holding his head up. He let out a whiny moan with every thrust of Lance's cock, body alight with pleasure and hyper-aware of every touch. 

__

'Fuck, baby, already look so wrecked for me.' Lance moaned, reaching around with his free hand to wrap around Shiro's leaking cock, quickly running his fist over it. 'Cum again for me, come on. Show daddy what a good little slut you are and cum again for me, Takashi.' 

__

Shiro keened as loud as he could with his limited air supply and came hard into Lance's hand, body trembling as Lance continued to fuck him through it, his vision growing just a touch darker around the edges. 

__

'Good boy, baby. Such a good boy for me.' Lance praised, not letting up even a little on his rough pace or his fist over Shiro's cock, teasing his head and his slit as it leaked the last of his cum. 

__

A small smile twitched at Shiro's lips as he rutted his cock into Lance's grip, milking his orgasm for all it was worth and rolling back into Lance's cock with almost as much desperation as before. 

__

'What a good little whore I have, hm?' Lance said, squeezing his cock a little in his hand and relentlessly fucking hard into him, keeping Shiro's head firmly up by the belt. 'Such a good whore for daddy, feel so good around my cock, baby. So desperate for it, so desperate for daddy's cock, just like a good little slut should be. So desperate for everything daddy gives you.' 

__

Shiro whined desperately at the praise, chomping on his bottom lip as he gasped for breath, his chest heaving as he impaled himself on Lance's cock, ignoring the screaming fatigue in his muscles in favour of the sweet overstimulation he could feel tingling beneath his skin, mixing with the lack of oxygen in his brain. 

__

Lance fisted over his cock faster, pulling a little more firmly on the belt and fucking into him as hard as he could, feeling overwhelmed with exhaustion at this point, but refusing to give in, needing to keep fucking Shiro. 

__

'Sound so pretty like this, Takashi. Sound so fucking pretty, you look so fucking pretty. Look completely wrecked on my cock, baby, so fucking gorgeous.' 

__

Shiro moaned loudly, his hips rocking unsteadily between Lance's cock and Lance's fist, tears of pleasure leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

__

'I need you to cum again for me, Takashi.' Lance said in a soft growl, knowing that Shiro had only just recently cum, but knowing he could do it again and pulling harder on the belt. 'Do you think you can cum again for daddy? Be a good little slut for me?' He asked, squeezing Shiro's cock a little, twisting his wrist as he got to the head with each movement of his hand over it, already leaking again over his hand. 'Cum again on daddy cock for me.' 

__

Shiro came almost as soon as Lance asked, his body trembling almost violently as his cum dribbled across Lance's hand. But it was a lot, too much, and he couldn't breathe or think or calm down with Lance ramming into his ass like he was, so his consciousness slipped from his weak grasp and he slumped forward, the belt the only thing holding him up as he passed out. 

__

Lance stilled for a moment after he had realised that Shiro had passed out, and he gently eased up on his grip on the belt, laying Shiro's head down on the bed and then letting go of it completely. 

__

'Takashi?' He asked softly, biting his lip and running both his hands over his hips and resting them on his ass. He slapped him harshly and Shiro gave no response and so he slapped him twice more, harder. 

__

Lance pulled out, quickly rolling the ring off of his cock and thrusting hard back into him. He lasted less than a minute before he was cumming hard into Shiro's ass, grinding against him as he rode out his orgasm, moaning loudly. Panting, he pulled out of Shiro's ass, watching with a moan as a little of his cum dribbled out of his hole. 

__

He gently rolled Shiro onto his back, unbuckling the belt from around his neck and gently tracing his fingers over the deep bruises it had made. 

__

He felt shaky as he sat down on the bed next to him, gently brushing Shiro's hair from his face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

__

God, this was all so fucked. He'd ruined everything that they'd had and Shiro had rejected his feelings and had said terrible things to him. He felt his eyes well with tears that were quick to slip down his cheeks at the thought. This had to stop now, and he knew that meant he'd never be able to have Shiro like this again, never be able to hold him or kiss him and that only made Lance cry harder. 

__

He pressed soft kisses over his face and then to his lips before pulling back and standing up. He pulled the cover over Shiro's unconscious body, putting a hand over his mouth as a small sob escaped him. 

__

He shouldn't have been so hard on him, shouldn't have done this to him. He quickly pulled his clothes back on and rushed from the room without another look to Shiro, tears streaking his face. 

__

When Shiro woke up, it took him far too long to remember where he was, what had happened, why every inch of his body felt alight with pain. He shifted slightly and yelped as sharp pain shot through his hips, his throat aching in tandem at the noise he'd made. 

__

He felt tears pricking at his eyes, their presence accumulating more and more reasons the longer he laid there, shaking. 

__

He didn't know how long he'd been out, how long it had taken Lance to leave, but some part of him had always known that Lance wouldn't be there when he woke up. He just hadn't expected... this. 

__

He hadn't expected every single movement to hurt, hadn't expected his body and his bed to be covered in dried sweat and cum, hadn't expected to wake up next to a belt and a cock ring. 

__

He didn't let himself focus on his disappointment, didn't let himself acknowledge his hurt that he had been left in such a state by someone who supposedly cared about him, told himself he was crying because he was injured and not because he missed Lance already and regretted everything that had happened since he learned about Lance's feelings. 

__

However, it didn't matter. Lance wasn't here, and Shiro was a mess, and if Lance wasn't going to care for him then he would do it himself. 

__

He very slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and stood, only making in a few steps before his legs gave out and he collapsed. 

__

He laid on the floor for longer than he maybe should have before he decided to pull himself across the floor with his elbows, the position so close to the one he'd been in the night before that it had him clenching his teeth in pain, his muscles screaming at him. 

__

Eventually he made it to the bathroom and used to counter to pull himself up. He gasped at what he saw, his eyes flitting over bruise after bruise after bruise. He almost didn't recognize himself, lifting a hand to touch the dark collar of a bruise around his throat with gentle fingertips. 

__

Once he had finally looked his fill and gotten over his shock, he hobbled the few steps to the shower and sat heavily on the floor. He cleaned himself slowly, trying to stretch the muscles in his arms and shoulders as he did, unable to alleviate the sharp pinching he could feel. 

__

Even after battles he had hardly ever been this sore. When he was done cleaning himself in the shower, Shiro wasn't sure he could make it back to the bed. And even if he did, he'd have to change the sheets. 

__

But he pulled himself up and bit his lip and did it anyway, his simmering anger for being left like this the energy he needed to get it done. 

__

And then, finally, once him and his bed were clean, he collapsed onto it, falling deep into sleep once more.

__

**Author's Note:**

> pls give aftercare, kids, even if ur mad
> 
> also i would like to point out i was all for it but ashley forbade me from letting lance give him aftercare smH
> 
> also this is from a big ass shance fic we have coming so stay tuned


End file.
